Maybe your gunna be the one that saves me
by Alanna diAblo
Summary: what could, should was has been and might have been in Mulder ans Scully's *sigh" realationship


Tittle: AND AFTER ALL...  
Author: Alanna diAblo  
Summary: What could, should, would, has been and might have been,  
in the Mulder/Scully relationship  
Rating: pg-13 for the whole thing, might be indications of   
sexual activity later on...  
Disclaimer: NO NO NO, unfourtunalty THEY   
(Mulder Scully and the whole she-bang of X-files charecters)  
do NOT belong to me. (and according to my loving mother, if they did  
the show would go off the air withen a year or less due to RST, oh well...)  
and in this case i ::gasp::incorperated a SONG by OASIS called WONERWALL,  
do I own this song or band, NO.   
  
  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
TODAY IS GUNNA BE THE DAY THAT THERE GUNNA THROW IT BACK TOO YOU  
~*`In sixth grade, you showed me-the army brat-around my new school.   
After that, we were best friends.  
AND BY NOW, YOU SHOULDA SOMEHOW REALIZED WHAT YOU GOTTA DO  
`*~When I showed you around that day, I vividly remember you  
cluthing to my hand, but whenever I brought it up down the road,  
you would always deney it.  
I DON'T BELIEVE THAT ANYBODY FEELS THE WAY I DO ABOUT YOU NOW  
~*`In seventh grade, you heard I was in the girls' bathroom   
crying because I was the *only* girl who didn't have a date  
to the dance that night.   
You actually came in the bathroom to comfort me, and whipped  
the tears off my face with a soft touch and joke about aliens.  
BACK BEAT THE WORD IS ON THE STREET THAT THE FIRE IN YOUR HEART IS OUT  
`*~That night at the dance I didn't leave your side.  
When a slow song came on I pulled you into my arms and  
you had your first slow dance.  
  
I'M SURE YOU'VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE BUT YOU'VE NEVER REALLY HAD A DOUBT  
~*`In eighth grade, people made fun of your obbsession  
with Samantha, they teased you, and "Spooky" wasn't the worst  
name. When the Q.B on the football team beat you up because  
you told him football was a goverment conspiracy, you had a bloody  
nose. I came over to you, and cradled your head in my lap,  
singing 'Joy to the World', untill the nurse came.  
I DON'T BELIEVE THAT ANYBODY FEELS THE WAY I DO ABOUT YOU NOW  
`*~And when the nurse came she gave us this *look*.  
It wasn't "Oh so cute." it was more out of respect,  
like she had walked in on a private conversation.  
After that, we were a bit more shy about physical  
contact.  
  
AND ALL THE ROADS WE HAVE TO WALK ARE WINDING  
~*`Freshman year you would come over after school   
and we would wtch "Classic American Movies"  
drink soda and talk. But my big brother, Bill, didn't  
take a liking to you, so it stopped after a while  
  
`*~When I couldn't come over to your place anymore,  
you came over to my house. We would cram all night for  
tests together. You helped me with my Science, I helped  
you with history.   
  
AND ALL THE LIGHTS THAT LEAD US THERE ARE BLINDING  
~*`Sophmore year, my friend Ellen had a party for  
the sophmores who weren't asked to the prom. Odviously we went.   
During a game of Truth or Dare, I stupidly picked dare.  
The dare was to kiss you, and I did, on the check.   
I wanted to kiss you on the lips but...  
  
THERE ARE MANY THINGS THAT I WOULD LIKE TO SAY TO YOU  
BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW  
`*~I picked Truth (of course) when it was my turn,   
the question of the evenig was if I loved you. Without hesitation  
I said "YES". After, we waled home together in compleate scilence.  
I stopped, and you did to, then I leaned over and kissed you,  
on the mouth and with a little bit of tougne.  
  
'CAUSE MAYBE, YOUR GUNNA BE THE ONE THAT SAVES ME  
~*`In our jr year of high school I failed a science exam.   
I was having a hard time, and my worst enemy was myself,  
because I knew that if I wanted to be a doctor, I had to get  
into Med. School and collage first.   
After lunch, you passed me a note to meet you in the park  
that night.  
  
AND AFTERALL YOUR MY WONDERWALL  
`*~You walked over to the batting cage where I was practacing,   
and I beccned you inside. You had rolled your eyes good-naturedly,  
but walked over to me and let me put my arms around you.   
My lips nesteld in your hair, murmmering instructions, I had  
taught you how to play baseball, gotton that stupid Exam grade   
off your mind, and had the best night of my life.  
  
TODAY WAS GUNNA BE THE DAY, BUT THEY'LL NEVER THROW IT BACK TO YOU  
~*`At the seinor prom, it was only natural we go together.  
My dress was a cream color, and you wore a "matching" flower in your  
tux. Even though we weren't even nominated to be prom Queen and King,  
during Ellen and Mark's spotlight dance (they had won) the light flickered   
over us more them once.  
  
AND BY NOW YOU SHOULD'VE SOMEHOW REALIZED WHAT YOUR NOT TO DO  
`*~That night ment so much to me, mostly becauseright after the spotlight  
dance, when the spotlight was still on us, you had leaned over and   
kissed me like there was no tomorow, in front of the intire school.  
I DON'T BELIEVE THAT ANYBODY FEELS THE WAY I I DO ABOUT YOU NOW  
`*~When it came to going to collage, and I got into Oxford,  
like a fool I ditched you.  
  
AND ALL THE ROADS THAT LEAD YOU THERE WERE WINDING  
~*`I wanted to stay home-based, I had already move enough   
in my 18 years. To move to England for me was out of the question,  
for you, the opertunity of a lifetime.  
so we left for different schools with sore feelings   
about eachother.  
  
AND ALL THE LIGHTS THAT LEAD US THERE ARE BLINDING  
`*~When I finnaly came to my sences I surpriesd you at your dorm  
or should I say, scared the shit out of your roomate,   
in more ways then one...   
I had been waiting outside your dorm's door at an un-ruley hour  
(my plane had gotton in early). I was holding a pink sno-ball  
and had a candle in it and everything, waiting *patiently* for you  
to open it. When your roomate had opened the door to sneak out,   
I dropped it in surprise. When you woke up to her exlaiming   
"I thought you were a virgin Dana!" I almost laughed aloud.   
You came over to me, tears of joy in your beautiful eyes, and  
I put my arms arounds you and kisse your forehead.  
  
THERE ARE MANY THINGS THAT I WOULD LIKE TO SAY TO YOU,   
BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW  
~*`After you hugged me, I felt safer then I had for a long time. I felt  
incompleate without you around, like life had been a dream since you left. We realised we should be together, and promised eachother that we would visit often, and after collage, you would move back to the Marland/d.C/virgina area to be with me.  
  
I SAID MAYBE, YOUR GUNNA BE THE ONE THAT SAVES ME  
`*~That summer was...interesting, to say the least.  
We sighned up for this weird Quantico camp, because I was  
interested in becoming an f.B.I agent. Part of it was testing how well  
you worked with others. We had to act as a married couple for a week and a half; that included living with eachother and every thing.  
We got to know eachother better, and I still have those pictures of you with that green face mask.  
  
  
AND AFTER ALL YOUR MY WONDERWALL  
~*`One night I was just..off. I was upset that the project was going, and you were once again making fun of that stupid face mask.   
When you asked me to sleep with you (litteraly) I couldn't help but plop down infront of you, and let you spoon me to sleep.  
  
I SAID MAYBE, YOUR GUNNA BE THE ONE THAT SAVES ME  
`*~The last few years of collage went by vrry slowly each day, but by the end of each year I was shocked it was over so soon. When you visited me, the days seemed so short. Time flys when you having fun right? Well this was more then *fun*.   
We never actually had *sex* (roomates, honor codes, etc.) but every time I saw you and looked inyo your beautiful, clear blue eyes, I think we did *make love*.  
Our friends at school made fun of how we didn't go out with other people, and we were bolth virgins, but in the back of bolth of our minds, I knew that we were waiting for eachother.  
  
AND AFTER ALL YOUR MY WONDERWALL  
~*`And after graduation, I was headed to Med. School, you to Quantico. You had bought your own appartment, and I had my own as well.  
for "Old times sake" I came over to your new home and we watched Caddyshak (the worst movie we could find).   
  
I SAID MAYBE, YOU GUNNA BE THE ONE THAT SAVES ME  
`*~That night, we had stepped pver the last stone in the path, and our hearts and souls had joined. I remember feeling like I loved you even more then and not believing it was possible, and I guess it was. Because everytime I looked at you that came true.  
  
~*AND AFTER ALL YOUR MY WONDERWALL*~  
~*`So now, I take you, Fox William Mulder, as my husband. to love and support in sickness and in health as long as we bolth shall live, and longer.  
`*~And after all we've been through together, I would be honored to take you Dana Katherine Scully, for my wife. Through sickness and in health as long as we bolth shall live, and longer. 


End file.
